The Princess and the Pauper: A Silvaze story
by 10shadowgirl10
Summary: Silver, a commen street pick pocket, falls for the beautiful Blaze, The pincess of Mobius. Silver must chose between his best friend sonic and his life of crime, or Blaze and his lies.


It was a cool summer afternoon in the city of Mobius. All was peaceful. The grass flowed with the wind, the trees had that sweet serenade of the birds and all was loving. Till the town bell struck 12. As soon as that bell went of people flooded the town center. There was only one explanation. The sunday market. When that bell rings, people are out selling precious jews from far away lands, food that makes you wish you where down there and other goods we need to service. Luckey, I wasn't one of them, I was just a simple hedgehog with no money, a small place to stay and only one friend I can depend on. Now I bet you're wondering, what type of person would have no money, a small place to stay and only one friend I can depend on. Well, that would be me, Silver the hedgehog. Yer I'm not wealthy but I can get by, with the help of my friend.

As you can tell I'm just a guy, who just chills out on the roof tops from time, to time, watches the hustle and bustle on the ground and I can watch the sun set and rise again, for hours on end..

"Silver?"

Well... most of the time.

I turned around to see who was talking to me, and it was him, the blue menace, The guy who is as quick as a flash. My friend, Sonic the hedgehog.

"Silver? What are you doing up here. I told you and everyone else to meet in the ally" He said to me.

"oh, sorry, sonic. I kind of lost track of time" I replied.

"Well come one, everyones waiting"

After that he dashed of in the other direction towards the ally. I tried to keep up with him, but also slow down so I could capture that last moment of the shining sun on my face.

As I approached the ally I saw the darkness of it come up, as if it was about to grab me. I had second thoughts about going down and I nearly turned round, until a Shove helped me down. I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Awwwwwwwww" I said to my self.

A 'hehehe' came from the place were I was pushed. Little devils, but I guess it was a form of a joke because they were one of us. Sonic was standing in a circle with the others that were with us and the little devils. I quickly got up as if nothing happened and joined the circle. Amongst us where very popular faces, Espio the chameleon, Charmy the Bee and Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic had a very serious look on him. This might be the big one.

Sonic said "Alright everyone, gather around. Listen. Lately we have lacked in the pick pocket business and we need to step up our game, so I'm assigning you each and area and you must get a certain amount to survive. Charmy, your with Knuckles, Nack the Weasel, your with Vector. Everyone stick with your partner and report back to me in 5 hours. GO!"

As everyone scattered into their areas, I was confused. I, nor was Espio assinged an area or partner. It was probably a mix-up so i approached Sonic and asked, with a stutter on my lip.

"Ummmm, I d...don't think you gave me an area, Sonic"

He turned around and looked at me. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Maybe I wasn't good enough and he wants to kick me out of the pick pockets, he then came out with a phrase I would never would have expected.

He put his arm around me and said,

"Listen Silver, What I said about us lacking. That is true, but you where doing really well...

so I thought you could take 'The Big Time'..."

My heart was in my mouth, I couldn't speak, till i got up the nerves to say something.

"Really!?, Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you won't regret it!"

"I'm glad to hear that Silver, but Espio will be going with you" he said at the last-minute.

I thought about it for a minute. It was an opportunity of a life time that I couldn't pass up I guess I Had to go, so I perked up and turned to Sonic and said,

"Alright Sonic, I'll take this opportunity",

And we shook hands and he speeded of to do a bit of work himself. I was about to talk to Espio to ask him, which area was the 'The Big Time', but he had already gone from my sight.

A voice came from behind me.

"Well?... Are you going to just stand there or come with me?"

It was him. He moves really fast for a chameleon. So we started to walk to words the north side of the city.


End file.
